Pyrshi
Pyrshi Type: Terrestrial The planet is a typical ball of rock and metals orbiting a sun. Most terrestrial planets have atmospheres, and many have developed life. Terrain: Wetlands Wetlands are moist low-lying wet areas, and play a vital role in most eco-systems. They can take the form of ponds, marshes, or swamps, and support bushes, trees, grasses and many different forms of life. Temperature: Temperate Temperate planets average between -5 and 29 degrees Celsius, and are in the most comfortable temperature bands for humans and other life forms. Gravity: Standard Standard gravity is that which is most common on Imperial worlds, and therefore most comfortable for most species. Standard gravity includes several gradients of true gravitational pull, but is placed within this convenient grouping. Atmosphere: Type I (Breathable) A type I atmosphere has a proper mixture of oxygen, nitrogen and other gases so that humans and comparable species can breathe it unassisted. These atmospheres may have contaminants that over the long term have a detrimental effect. Planets with a type I atmosphere will have life or at least had life recently. Hydrosphere: Moderate The planet is 15-49 percent covered by land. The planet has large oceans and probably a well developed river network, especially if the planet has large hills and mountains. There are probably many different terrain types. Length of Day: 27 hours Length of Year: 165 days Starport: Limited Services This is typically a simple landing field, but there is at least a control tower to prevent collisions between ships in the planet's airspace. There may be maintenance sheds for rent. There may be fuel for sale, but other important supplies are unavailable. Population: 9.9 billion Function: Exploration This planet, and the whole system for that matter, has seldom been visited, until now, when the characters have arrived. Exploration planets tend to have primitive technology levels (if there are even sentient species). There are few urban areas, with the emphasis on dangerous wilderness. Lost artifacts from past ages may be on these planets, or there may simply be wandering tribes of aliens who are eager to trade. These planets may be rich in natural resources. There may be some hint of galactic civilization in these systems, or on the planet in question -- perhaps a secretive trader has retired here, or fugitives may be hiding from the Empire. These locales are excellent for hidden bases, or if near important trade routes, may be a convenient stopover for independent traders. Government: Military Military planets are controlled by either the Imperial military or a local military organization. They tend to have governments which perpetuate only the military structure, ignoring the needs and desires of the civilian populations -- martial law is a way of life. Harsh, brutal crackdowns can occur with only minor provocation. Civil rights take a low priority when compared to accomplishing government goals. Tech Level: Space This is the stage of most planets within galactic civilization, and is characterized by hyperspace travel, droids, blasters, and highly efficient industry. Planets at this level are often integrated into the galactic economy, and produce many goods for export, but also import many goods. Category:Articles under construction Category:Swamp planets Category:Military bases